Juvia's Life
by Diane Redfox
Summary: Drabble 2: Celos - Porque ella y Gray-sama estaban hechos el uno para el otro. Porque no hay hielo sin agua, igual que no hay Juvia feliz sin Gray-sama. ¿Entonces porque no podía evitar sentir esos tortuosos celos cada vez que una chica se acercaba a hablar con su amado? *Este conjunto de drabbles participa en el reto Mes de Apreciación: Julio 2015 - Juvia Loxar. Del Foro GJM*
1. Hecho o Subcultura: Corazón roto

**Notas:** Este drabble se ha escrito escuchando 15 veces segidas la canción _Can You Feel My Heart_ de Bring Me The Horizon.

 **Palabras:** 500, ni una mas ni una menos.

 **Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Este Conjunto de Drabbles participa en el reto: Mes de apreciación: Julio 2015 - Juvia Loxar del foro: Grandes Juegos Mágicos.

 **Drabble 1: Hecho/Subcultura**

 _ **Corazón roto**_

* * *

For very armored that are some chambers, the site most difficult to accede is your heart.

–Anonym

* * *

Toda la vida había sido rechazada.

Rechazada por el cielo azul, rechazada por sus padres, rechazada por sus amigos, rechazada por su novio, rechazada por su gremio... En cuanto vio el cielo despejado, azul, brillante, pensó que era su futuro; un lugar mejor donde por fin seria feliz y no viviría atascada en su pasado, atascada en el rechazo.

Gray-sama y Fairy Tail la aceptaron, fueron su nueva familia que le ayudaban a levantarse cada vez que caía, a poder continuar cuando creía que las nubes negras de la tormenta que era su pasado venían a por ella para llevársela de nuevo a la oscuridad. Pensó que ya había huido de su niñez, que ya todos la aceptarían como es y que no volvería a ver una lluvia oscura por su culpa. Pensó que era una nueva Juvia, una chica renovada, fuerte, decidida, inquebrantable...

Pero se equivoco. Si que se equivoco, y de buena manera... El pasado nunca te olvida, te persigue y te encuentra aunque tu hagas lo posible por olvidarlo. Era su destino, fue marcada por él y él no quería dejarla ir; el rechazo no la dejaría marchar.

 _Una vez._ Lo soporto como una niña fuerte, porque era la nueva versión de si misma y tenia que se una campeona.

 _Dos veces._ Su ánimo disminuyo unas milésimas pero no seria suficiente para hundirla, dicen que a la tercera va la vencida ¿no?

 _Tres veces._ Parece que los ancianos no tenían ni idea de lo que se decían, pero había que volverlo a intentar ya que la esperanza es lo ultimo que se pierde.

 _Cuatro veces._ Y en ese instante fue cuando perdió toda esperanza, el momento en el que escucho su corazón romperse en trozos, pequeños trozos que ahora están muertos y esparcidos por el suelo mientras se mojan por la lluvia. La lluvia negra de la que había intentado huir toda la vida, la lluvia negra que había creado con sus lagrimas.

Y mientras veía al que una vez había sido su amado perderse en el horizonte, cayo de rodillas al suelo. Cayo bruscamente, igual que las lagrimas que resbalaban por sus mejillas, igual que sus sentimientos y ese corazón que había aprendido a latir con un brillo y un movimiento descomunal, y que ahora no eran mas que pedazos de tierra que se juntan con las gotas de lluvia y forman barro que mancha su vestido nuevo.

El Karma y la resurrección, dos amigos que van de la mano y que de divierten riéndose a su costa. En otra vida debió haber hecho algo mal y ahora el karma de lo devolvía como un triste payaso que aporrea su corazón con un martillo extra grande hasta dejarlo como fina arena, como las cenizas apagadas que se van por la alcantarilla arrastradas por el fuerte agua de la lluvia negra que era su vida.

Porque Juvia significa lluvia, y su triste destino era ver las nubes negras de tormenta que rompían poco a poco su antiguo corazón.

 ** _Continuara..._**

* * *

Y si, habéis leído bien y no tenéis ningún espejismo... ¡HOY DESPUÉS DE TANTO TIEMPO HE VUELTO A SUBIR UN FIC! Bueno, dos mejor dicho y en menos de 24 horas.

Mañana es el fin del mundo, estáis avisados así que no os quejéis si os coge en medio de algo. (?)

Bromas aparte, le dedico el drabble a Luciel-san -mi querida Lu-chan que me dio la idea y me enseño como hacer un Angst- y a MarioTheAwesome -que me enseño la canción con la que escribí esta parte de la historia-. Gracias chicos, sin vosotros este drabble daría mucha pena.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Por cada review Juvia recuperara un pedacito de su corazón.  
** **Poned reviews, reparad kokoros.**


	2. Emoción: Celos

**Palabras:** 480\. Esta vez no he llegado a las 500, pero por poquito...

 **Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Este Conjunto de Drabbles participa en el reto: Mes de apreciación: Julio 2015 - Juvia Loxar del foro: Grandes Juegos Mágicos.

 **Drabble 2: Emoción**

 _ **Celos.**_

* * *

No son celos, son maripositas cabreadas…

–Anónimo

* * *

Celos.

Una sola palabra que estaba sintiendo y que no le gustaba nada. Estaba sentada delante de la barra y podía ver a su querido Gray-sama sentado en una mesa bebiendo mientras charlaba con Cana, y eso no le gustaba para nada.

 **-Nueva rival de amor...** -murmuro Juvia con rabia mientras mordía un pañuelito en señal de frustración.

Su Gray-sama y Cana-san eran amigos desde pequeños, era normal que se llevaran bien pero a pesar de eso no podía evitar sentir como cada mariposita que revoloteaba en su estomago cuando Gray se le acercaba, se cabreaba y hacia que sus celos saliesen a flote.

No era justo, ella y Gray-sama estaban hechos el uno para el otro. Porque no hay hielo sin agua, igual que no hay Juvia feliz sin Gray-sama. ¿Entonces porque no podía evitar sentir esos tortuosos celos cada vez que una chica se acercaba a hablar con su amado?

 **-Eh, mujer de la lluvia.** **Como sigas mirando así al stripper harás que desaparezca…**

 **-¡Noooo! Juvia no quiere que Gray-sama desaparezca Gajeel-kun, Juvia ama a Gray-sama.** \- Gajeel solo se encogió de hombros ante esa respuesta y sentándose al lado de su mejor amiga en la barra le pidió a Mirajane una cerveza.

Juvia sabía mucho del Dragon de metal. Ella sabia que a pesar de que Gajeel-kun se comportara de forma cascarabias le quería de la misma forma que ella a él, como dos hermanos que quieren proteger al otro de ser heridos.

Volvió la mirada hasta la mesa de al lado, ahora aparte de Cana se habían unido Lucy y Levy a la conversación. No pudo evitar volver a sentir las molestas maripositas que parecían que se preparaban para luchar en la tercera guerra mundial.

 **-Mis rivales de amor...** \- Murmuro de nuevo mientras se ponía el pañuelo en la boca para poder morderlo con mas intensidad que la anterior. **-Seguro que han tramado un plan para quedarse las dos con el amor de Gray-sama.**

 **-Yo de ti relajaría ese pedrolo que tienes por cabeza mujer.** \- Gajeel acabo su cerveza y le pido otra a Kinana quien se la entrego rápidamente. **-Mejor quédate quietecita y no armes un escandalo que el gremio esta muy tranquilo hoy sin el estúpido de Salamander.**

 **-Pero, las rivales de Juvia...**

 **-Deja a la coneja y la borracha en paz y tomate algo mujer.** \- Gajeel le hizo una seña a Mirajane quien vino rápidamente.

 **-¿Que pasa chicos?** -Mira vio a la peli azul cabizbaja y se coloco delante de ella sonriéndole. **-¿Quieres algo de beber Juvia-chan? Invita la casa.**

Esta al escuchar a la albina, Juvia se giro hacia el DS que se tomaba su cerveza con tranquilidad, para después voltearo hacia la mesa de su querido Gray-sama para ver como tanto él como las chicas se reían a carcajadas.

 **-Gracias Mira-san, si no te importa Juvia cree que le sentaría bien una cerveza.**

 _ **Continuara... again...**_

* * *

Aquí esta la el drabble de la segunda semana del mes de apreciación de Juvia. La semana que viene (uno de los 7 días, no se cual pero será uno de los siete) subiré la tercera parte, que ya aviso que és mi especialidad: _Parody_.

Intentare colgar el próximo lo antes posible y acordaros de que vuestros hermosos y sensualísimos reviews pagaran los billetes de vuelta del Caribe a España para que Inspiración-san, Musa-sama y Originalidad-kun estén conmigo pronto.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Por cada review Juvia vera una rival menos,**

 **ayuda a hacer desaparecer a las rivales de amor para tener Gruvia.**


End file.
